


Himawari no Yakusoku

by cumatemen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, florist!Kuroko, oreshi - Freeform, plot amburegul emeseyu, positif OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumatemen/pseuds/cumatemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka saat melihat punggung Seijuurou semakin menjauh, Tetsuya berbisik lirih. "Aku hanya harus percaya padamu, 'kan? Kalau begitu, cepatlah kembali lagi padaku."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himawari no Yakusoku

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
>  
> 
> The Languange of Flowers © Vanessa Diffenbaugh
> 
>  
> 
> Himawari no Yakusoku © Motohiro Hata
> 
>  
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga yang harus diantarkannya saat fajar saat angin malam yang menusuk berhembus dengan brutal. Pemuda yang tahun ini genap menginjak usia dua puluh dua itu mengeratkan mantel beludrunya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kebun bunga miliknya dan beristirahat di rumah kecilnya yang hangat. Badannya kaku karena seharian ini bekerja seorang diri menyelesaikan pekerjaannya—ia sedikit menertawakan dirinya karena tubuhnya pegal linu seperti orang yang lanjut usia padahal umurnya sama sekali belum mencapai seperempat abad. Bersenandung kecil dalam perjalannya menuju rumah, Tetsuya tak menyadari bahwa pintu belakang rumahnya sudah terbuka lebar.

 

Alisnya bertaut saat menyadari bahwa pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka. Sekelebat bayangan yang tidak-tidak sempat terlintas dibenaknya; bagaimana kalau itu ulah makhluk lain? Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari,  _ia kini tak lagi tinggal sendiri._

 

Harum cokelat hangat adalah hal yang pertama kali menyambutnya di rumah. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis,  _orang itu lagi-lagi menunggunya pulang meski itu berdampak buruk baginya._

 

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Tetsuya pelan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari dan menemukan sejumput warna merah yang menyembul di balik sofa.

 

" _Okaeri_ , Tetsuya." Sedikit lambat orang itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Tetsuya. "Kau pulang telat lagi. Seharusnya kau mulai mempekerjakan orang lain untuk membantumu."

 

"Tidak perlu, selama aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula kebun dan tokoku tidak terlalu besar." Tetsuya mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sang lawan bicara. "Seijuurou- _san_ yang membukakan pintu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau saat itu aku dalam perjalanan pulang?"

 

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?" Senyuman jahil ditunjukkan pada Tetsuya. "Intuisi, mungkin."

 

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk samar. "Seijuurou- _san_ harusnya tidak menungguku. Kau lebih baik beristirahat, ayah Midorima- _kun_ bilang kalau kesehatan Seijuurou- _san_ belum sepenuhnya membaik—cenderung memburuk malah."

 

"Mana bisa aku begitu." Seijuurou mengambil cangkir dari meja lalu menyerahkannya pada Tetsuya. Cokelat hangat yang sangat disukai Tetsuya—kedua setelah _vanilla shake_. "Aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang kalau ingat Tetsuya belum pulang."

 

Tetsuya menyesap sedikit likuid yang mengisi cangkir itu. "Seijuurou- _san_ masih saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain di saat seperti ini." Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap lengan pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu. "Karena sekarang aku sudah pulang, Seijuurou- _san_ harus beristirahat. Aku akan mengantar Seijuurou- _san_ ke kamar."

 

Beruntung rumah Tetsuya hanya satu lantai, sehingga pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu tak perlu kesusahan tiap kali mengantar Seijuurou ke kamarnya. Pelan-pelan ia mendorong kursi roda yang selalu diduduki oleh Seijuurou itu, takut sesuatu terjadi pada Seijuurou bila ia menaikkan temponya.

 

Tetsuya dengan telaten membantu Seijuurou bangkit dari kursi rodanya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Ia menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada Seijuurou lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut sebelum mematikan lampu.

 

" _Oyasumi_ , Seijuurou- _san_." Lalu sosok Tetsuya menghilang dari kamar Seijuurou.

 

* * *

 

Terdengar ketukan di pintu depan saat Tetsuya baru saja mengunci pintu belakang dan mencuci cangkir cokelat hangatnya. Ia mendesah pelan, siapa tamu yang nekat berkunjung ke rumahnya saat jarum pendek sudah bertengger di angka dua belas?

 

Langkahnya dipercepat, dengan tergesa Tetsuya membukakan pintu—tanpa menaruh curiga karena bisa saja orang itu berniat untuk melakukan hal buruk padanya. Tetsuya masa bodoh dengan hal itu, lebih cepat urusannya selesai maka lebih cepat juga ia bisa beristirahat.

 

Tapi sepertinya, urusan itu tak akan bisa selesai dengan cepat.

 

"Midorima- _kun_? Kise- _kun_? Ada apa malam-malam begini datang ke rumahku?"

 

"Ini mengenai Seijuurou," Midorima Shintarou dan Kise Ryouta melenggang masuk saat Tetsuya memberikan tatapan isyarat pada mereka untuk segera masuk ke rumahnya. "Aomine menemukan fakta yang mengejutkan tadi siang, kupikir kau harus segera mengetahuinya."

 

Tetsuya mengangguk paham. "Sebentar, mau kopi atau teh?"

 

"Tidak usah- _ssu_ ," Ryouta dengan cepat menanggapi. "Kami tidak akan lama, mungkin."

 

Shintarou mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari map yang dibawanya. Tetsuya bisa melihat beberapa pemberitahuan mengenai orang hilang dan potongan artikel dari surat kabar yang diterbitkan beberapa tahun ke belakang.

 

"Ini mungkin terlalu mengejutkan bagimu, tapi inilah faktanya. Ryouta, ceritakan apa yang diberitahukan Aomine pada Kuroko."

 

"Tapi hanya setengahnya ya, sisanya ceritakan oleh Shintarou _cchi_. Biar adil- _ssu_."

 

"Kau ini... tapi baiklah, karena kau yang meminta." Shintarou membenahi letak kacamata bingkai hitamnya. "Kau bisa mulai sekarang, Ryouta."

 

Si pirang itu mengangguk semangat. "Aomine _cchi_ tadi menghubungi Shintarou _cchi_. Ia bilang, Seijuurou _cchi_ itu korban selamat dari sebuah kecelakaan kapal pesiar sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

 

Tetsuya berharap ia salah dengar, tapi mata sewarna madu itu sama sekali tak menyiratkan adanya kesalahan informasi; tanda pemuda itu sedang dalam keadaan paling serius.

 

"Seijuurou _cchi_ ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di pesisir pantai oleh seorang petugas dinas sosial, Kiyoshi Teppei. Saat Seijuurou _cchi_ sadar Kiyoshi- _san_ langsung menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan." Ryouta menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tepat seminggu setelahnya, tim SAR mengkonfirmasi bahwa ayah Seijuurou _cchi_ selamat, sementara Seijuurou _cchi_ dinyatakan hilang dan ibunya ditemukan dalam kondisi tak bernyawa."

 

"Biar aku yang melanjutkan." Shintarou mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Hasil pemeriksaan dari rumah sakit menunjukkan bahwa Seijuurou mengalami _fugue amnesia_. Satu-satunya petunjuk mengenai jati dirinya hanyalah gelang bertuliskan nama dan tanggal lahirnya—tanpa nama keluarga dan tahun kelahirannya."

 

Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu menunjukkan salah satu kertas pada Tetsuya. "Lihat. Ini berita mengenai hilangnya Seijuurou. Foto yang ditempel disini benar-benar mirip dengan Seijuurou. Nama kecil dan tanggal lahirnya cocok dengan tulisan di gelang itu. Terlebih dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan disini. Dan nama keluarganya adalah Akashi, Aomine sudah memeriksa data milik keluarga itu di bagian kependudukan dan catatan sipil. Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu memang lahir pada dua puluh Desember, tepat dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

 

Ryouta mengomentari, "Seingatku Seijuurou _cchi_ bilang kalau umurnya masih delapan belas tahun... Ia benar-benar buta soal dirinya sendiri, ya?"

 

"Penderita _fugue amnesia_ memang seperti itu, Ryouta. Saat mereka sembuh dari kejadian traumatis yang pernah mereka alami, saat itu pula mereka tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirinya, bahkan namanya sendiri mereka tak ingat."

 

"Keluarga Akashi ya..." Tetsuya memusatkan atensinya pada kertas yang sedang dibacanya. Pikirannya seolah diaduk-aduk saat mengetahui fakta baru mengenai sosok yang ditemukannya saat musim dingin beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 

"Kenapa pihak panti asuhan tidak segera melapor pada pihak berwajib setelah berita mengenai hilangnya Seijuurou beredar?"

 

Ryouta mengangkat bahu. "Ia ditemukan di Aomori... Beritanya tidak sampai, mungkin?"

 

Tetsuya menggeleng cepat. "Dengan kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Akashi, kurasa mustahil jika mereka tidak menyebarkan berita ke seantero Jepang."

 

Shintarou menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa panjang itu. "Kurasa, kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya dari orang yang bernama Kiyoshi Teppei itu. Yah, bukannya aku dan Ryouta tidak ingin membantu, tapi hanya ini yang diberitahukan Aomine."

 

"Tidak apa-apa, Midorima- _kun_. Kurasa nanti siang aku akan menghubungi Aomine- _kun_."

 

Ryouta yang baru saja merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Shintarou tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko _cchi_ selanjutnya?"

 

Tetsuya menatap pasangan kekasih itu bergantian. "Bertemu dengan Kiyoshi- _san_."

 

* * *

 

 

Kesan pertama yang didapatkan Tetsuya pada Kiyoshi Teppei adalah: orang ini luar biasa ramah. Entah ini tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai petugas dinas sosial atau memang sifat aslinya, Tetsuya tidak tahu menahu. Yang jelas orang ini jauh dari kesan buruk dan Tetsuya merasa tenang dengan hanya berada di hadapannya.

 

"Saya meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Anda datang ke Kyoto," Tetsuya menghidangkan secangkir _ocha_ dan _daifuku_ di atas _coffee table_. "Perjalanan dari Aomori ke Kyoto pasti sangat melelahkan."

 

Teppei menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko- _san_. Kebetulan saya ingin menyampaikan banyak hal mengenai Seijuurou. Tapi sebelum itu, jika Anda tidak keberatan saya ingin tahu bagaimana Kuroko- _san_ bisa bertemu dengan Seijuurou... Dan keadaannya saat itu."

 

" _Ha'i_." Tetsuya merubah posisi duduknya yang sedikit kaku dan menghembuskan nafas panjang beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Saya menemukannya di jembatan Togetsu, tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan luka lebam di wajahnya. Saat itu saya pikir ia sudah mati. Dengan panik, saya langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kedua tulang keringnya patah, beberapa ruas tulang rusuknya juga mengalami keretakan. Luka lebam di wajahnya saat itu akibat pukulan benda tumpul, dan tak ada benturan keras pada kepalanya. Ada sedikit luka bakar dan beberapa luka sayat di punggungnya. Seijuurou- _san_ akhirnya sadar di minggu kedua ia dirawat. Lalu keluar dari rumah sakit dua bulan setelahnya. Sampai saat ini, Seijuurou- _san_ belum bisa berjalan dan pernafasannya kerap kali terganggu. Selain itu, daya tahan tubuhnya melemah. Saya sempat mengusulkan agar Seijuurou- _san_ kembali dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi ia selalu menolak."

 

Teppei terhenyak mendengar penuturan Tetsuya. "Separah itukah? Astaga, _mereka_ benar-benar keterlaluan."

 

"Mereka?"

 

"Anak-anak yang berada di panti asuhan yang sama dengan Seijuurou," Teppei mengoreksi. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan anak-anak itu, tapi hanya mereka yang bisa menemani Seijuurou setiap waktu sementara aku harus bekerja sehingga tak bisa selalu menjaganya."

 

Teppei menyesap _ocha_ nya. "Salah satu anak di panti asuhan itu sempat mengatakan padaku, bahwa setiap hari ulangtahun Seijuurou, selalu ada saja kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa anak itu. Kejadian yang terparah adalah saat mereka membakar kamar Seijuurou ketika Seijuurou sedang tidur, tiga tahun lalu. Beruntung ia sempat menyelamatkan diri dan api belum menyambar seluruh kamarnya."

 

Tetsuya menatap Teppei tak percaya meski raut wajahnya masih sedatar triplek. "Itu benar-benar mengerikan. Kenapa bisa?"

 

"Masalah sepele. Mereka iri pada Seijuurou. Anak itu cerdas. Dia sempurna di berbagai bidang, kepribadiannya juga tak mengecewakan—sayangnya dia terlalu baik sehingga tak jarang ia dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain." Teppei mendesah pelan. "Di hari itu, Seijuurou 'ditipu' dan mereka membawanya pergi... Anak-anak itu berkata ingin mengajak Seijuurou jalan-jalan sebagai bentuk perayaan ulangtahunnya—tapi mereka kembali tanpa Seijuurou."

 

Tetsuya teringat dengan selebaran berisi berita mengenai kehilangan orang yang diberikan oleh Shintarou minggu lalu. Ia menarik selebaran itu dari map yang disimpan tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. "Kiyoshi- _san_ , apakah Anda pernah melihat selebaran ini ataupun berita di media massa mengenai anggota keluarga Akashi yang hilang?"

 

Teppei membaca selebaran tersebut, kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Akashi Seijuurou? Aku belum pernah melihat selebaran ini. Tapi mengenai berita itu, salah satu rekan kerjaku pernah membicarakannya, hanya saja aku tidak sadar kalau yang dia maksud adalah Seijuurou yang ini. Aku tidak mendengarkan informasinya secara menyeluruh."

 

Tetsuya lantas menceritakan semua penjelasan Shintarou malam itu, tanpa ada intrupsi dari Teppei. Pria itu nampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, namun saat Tetsuya selesai berbicara, keheningan melanda mereka cukup lama.

 

Tetsuya kembali membuka suara. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya? Apa Kiyoshi- _san_ akan membawanya kembali ke Aomori?"

 

"Kurasa tidak. Langkah selanjutnya bergantung pada Kuroko- _san_ , karena Seijuurou sudah mencapai umur dua puluh tahun, maka ia sudah dianggap dewasa. Umumnya bagi penghuni panti asuhan yang sudah dewasa akan kami lepas ke dunia luar untuk bekerja, atau melanjutkan pendidikan. Apapun keputusannya, pihak panti asuhan tidak bisa menentangnya. Jadi, aku sebagai salah satu pengurus panti asuhan tidak mempunyai kewenangan lagi untuk membawa Seijuurou kembali—karena itu peraturan yang ditetapkan di panti asuhan kami. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kita mengembalikan Seijuurou pulang, ke rumah dan keluarga yang sebenarnya."

 

Tetsuya mengangguk setuju. "Saya akan membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu dengan Seijuurou-san. Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya ia _pulang_."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Jadi mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal disini?"_

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk pada lawan bicaranya. "Tapi jika kau lebih suka tinggal di rumah sakit, aku tak keberatan."_

 

_Si pemuda merah itu menggeleng cepat, membuat kepalanya yang masih dibalut perbam terasa pusing seketika. "Rumah ini terlihat lebih nyaman daripada ruangan itu. Omong-omong, namamu Kuroko Tetsuya? Boleh kupanggil Tetsuya?"_

 

_Tetsuya mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Namamu Seijuurou, 'kan?"_

 

_"Sepertinya namaku memang itu. Aku tidak begitu ingat."_

 

_Dahi Tetsuya mengerut, ia jelas heran pada entitas di depannya ini. Pemuda yang ditemukannya di jembatan Togetsu dua bulan lalu ini benar-benar aneh, tapi lebih aneh lagi karena Tetsuya tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja sejak ia pertama kali melihatnya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja; harus ada yang menjaga dan merawatnya._

 

_"Seijuurou-_ san _, kau lapar? Aku akan menghangatkan sup_ tofu _yang kubuat tadi pagi."_

 

_"Boleh juga. Tapi, apa aku tidak merepotkan Tetsuya?"_

 

_"Tidak," dengan kilat Tetsuya menjawab. "Selama kau mengikuti peraturan di rumah ini, kau tidak akan membuatku kerepotan."_

 

_"Baiklah." Sebuah kesepakatan terlontar. "Boleh aku masuk ke kamar baruku sekarang?"_

 

_"Masuklah, nanti akan kupanggil saat makan siang sudah siap. Ganti piyama lusuh itu dengan pakaian yang lebih baik. Kamarmu di sebelah ruang tamu."_

 

_"Tapi aku tidak membawa baju lagi."_

 

_"Semua yang kau butuhkan ada di kamar itu. Apapun yang ada di dalam kamar itu adalah milikmu. Pergunakan dengan semestinya."_

 

_Seijuurou mengangguk paham. Ia mendorong kursi rodanya menuju kamar baru yang selama ini memang diidamkannya. Kamar itu di cat putih di dua sisi, sedangkan dua sisi yang lain di cat berwarna pastel. Ada jendela yang menghadap langsung ke hamparan kebun bunga yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Kasur_ king size _itu jauh lebih empuk dari kasur kapuk miliknya di panti asuhan. Lemari besar dari kayu mahoni gelap berisi pakaian_ — _yang ukurannya benar-benar pas dengan tubuhnya. Kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu bersih mengilap habis dibersihkan, aroma karbol samar-samar masih tercium. Peralatan mandi dan sebagainya sudah tersedia. Ada juga meja belajar dengan buku-buku di atasnya di pojok kamar. Seijuurou seketika merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia._

 

_Dengan sedikit kesusahan ia membersihkan dirinya —mengingat saat ini ia harus memakai kursi roda untuk sementara waktu. Cukup memakan waktu, tapi pada akhirnya Seijuurou mampu melakukannya. Harum rempah-rempah dan_ citrus _kini melekat pada tubuhnya. Seijuurou keluar kamar dengan tampilan yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

 

_"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Tetsuya setelah ia berada di ruang makan._

 

_"Ya, terimakasih untuk fasilitas super mewahnya, Tetsuya." jawab Seijuurou. "Aku makan sekarang?_ "

 

_"Makanlah," balas Tetsuya, mengabaikan pujian Seijuurou atas kamar barunya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."_

 

_"Apa itu?"_

 

_Tetsuya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuket bunga dari laci lemari. Ia duduk di hadapan Seijuurou setelah meletakkan buket bunga itu di pangkuannya._

 

_"Ini_ daisy _?"_

 

_Tetsuya menggeleng. "Itu_ stellaria. _Makna dari_ stellaria _adalah selamat datang. Dengan cara seperti ini, berarti aku menyambutmu ke rumahku, ke dalam kehidupanku."_

 

_Seijuurou menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk sebelum ia berkomentar. "Kelihatannya seperti_ daisy _. Bunga ini beracun?"_

 

"Stellaria _tidak beracun, dan ini memang bukan_ daisy. _Lihat, mahkotanya hanya lima alih-alih sepuluh, dengan masing-masing mahkota saling terhubung di tengah."_

 

_Mengambil tiga tangkai bunga kecil itu, Seijuurou mengamatinya dengan seksama. Mahkota putih kecil itu tumbuh bersama-sama sebelum menempel ke tangkai sehingga masing-masing mahkota berbentuk hati._

 

_"Ciri khas marga_ Stellaria," _Tetsuya melanjutkan._ "Daisy _adalah nama umum, anggotanya banyak berasal dari suku-suku yang berbeda. Tapi bunga yang biasa kita sebut_ daisy   _itu jumlah mahkotanya lebih banyak dan masing-masing tumbuh terpisah. Penting mengetahui perbedaannya atau kau keliru mengartikannya. Arti_ daisy _adalah **kepolosan**_ , _sangat berlawanan dengan_ stellaria _yang berarti **selamat datang**_."

 

_Seijuurou meletakkan sendoknya. "Yang kau bicarakan ini—"_

 

"Hanakotoba. _Ini seperti penyambutan bagimu, yah kalau kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu. Kau boleh sebut aku aneh, tapi aku memang lebih sering mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan bunga_ _—saat kurasa kata-kata tak cukup untuk mengungkapkannya."_

 

_"Toko dan kebun bunga di sekitar sini... Itu milikmu?" Tetsuya menjawab dengan satu anggukan kilat. "Pantas saja kau tahu banyak soal itu."_

 

_Tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Seijuurou sibuk dengan makanannya sementara Tetsuya asyik dengan ponselnya, membalas beberapa pesanan pelanggan tokonya. Saat terdengar derit kursi, Seijuurou mendongak menatap Tetsuya._

 

_"Aku akan berada di kebun sampai nanti malam, ada pesanan yang harus diantarkan besok pagi."_

 

_"Aku boleh ikut membantumu?"_

 

 

_"Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu," Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou. "Tapi, kondisimu masih jauh dari kata baik. Cukup tunggu aku di rumah. Ada perpustakaan kecil di samping kamarmu. Kau bisa nyalakan juga televisinya. Midorima_ -kun _akan datang ke rumah, untuk hari ini ia akan menjagamu. Kise_ -kun _akan menyusul nanti malam untuk mengantarkan makan malam._ "

 

* * *

 

 

Sedikit banyak Tetsuya menyesali keputusan yang ia ambil—tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou. Akashi Masaomi kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Pria paruh baya itu langsung menemuinya setelah Tetsuya menghubunginya dua hari yang lalu.

 

"Jadi," Masaomi membuka perbincangan setelah menyesap _long black_ yang disuguhkan Tetsuya. "Putraku tinggal disini?"

 

"Ya, sejak lima bulan yang lalu."

 

Tetsuya menceritakan semuanya pada kepala keluarga Akashi itu. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Seijuurou, kesehariannya hingga fakta-fakta mengenai Seijuurou yang baru ia ketahui beberapa waktu lalu. Masaomi mendengarkan seraya menyesap kopinya, membiarkan Tetsuya membeberkan semuanya tanpa intrupsi.

 

Hembusan nafas panjang mengakhiri penuturan panjang Tetsuya. Masaomi mengusap wajahnya begitu mengetahui bagaimana naasnya kondisi sang pewaris harta.

 

"Sekarang, dimana Seijuurou?"

 

Tepat saat itu, Shintarou masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Seijuurou. Pemuda itu baru saja mengantar Seijuurou memeriksakan kondisi kesehatannya di rumah sakit, dan secara kebetulan pulang saat Masaomi sedang menemui Tetsuya.

 

Guratan wajah penuh arogansi itu terlihat tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Pancaran mata yang tajam itu kini terlihat terluka. Saat Shintarou mengantarkan Seijuurou ke hadapannya, Masaomi langsung bersimpuh di hadapan pemuda _scarlet_ tersebut.

 

"Kau... Seijuurou?"

 

Seijuurou menatap pria di depannya ini dengan bingung. Wajahnya terlihat mirip dengannya, tapi Seijuurou tak tahu siapa gerangan pria ini.

 

"Ya, dan Anda... Siapa?"

 

"Ayahmu, Seijuurou- _san_." Tetsuya menjawab.

 

"Ayah? Aku punya seorang ayah?"

 

Shintarou mengiyakan. "Ya, dan kau punya keluarga dan rumah yang sebenarnya. Namamu adalah Akashi Seijuurou, putra dari Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori."

 

Tetsuya menarik lengan Shintarou dan membawa pemuda itu ke belakang rumah, memberikan waktu untuk reuni ayah-anak itu di dalam rumah. Takut jika kehadiran mereka justru membuat keduanya merasa tak nyaman.

 

Shintarou menutup pintu di belakangnya, lantas berdiri menyandar pada tembok. "Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusanmu, tapi apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?"

 

Tetsuya mengangguk lirih. Posisinya memunggungi Shintarou sehingga sahabatnya itu tak tahu kalau topeng statis yang selama ini ia pasang hancur seketika. Bahunya sedikit bergetar saat ia menjawab, "Ini jalan yang terbaik. Karena Seijuurou—ah bukan, Akashi- _san_ mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih menjanjikan jika ia kembali bersama keluarganya."

 

"Dan membiarkan dirimu terluka? A-aku bukannya sok tahu tentang perasaanmu, tapi jika Akashi meninggalkanmu kau akan patah hati. Yah, itu hanya pendapatku saja."

 

Tetsuya masih belum mau membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tidak ingin Shintarou melihatnya dalam keadaan yang sangat bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. "Aku... Tidak patah hati."

 

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Kuroko." Pemuda yang sangat mempercayai Oha Asa itu mengambil inisiatif untuk menepuk pundak sempit sahabatnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sedikit tertegun melihat wajah Tetsuya yang penuh emosi—pemuda biru langit itu jelas sedang dilema, namun Shintarou tak berkomentar apa-apa.

 

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Akashi- _san_?"

 

" _Mentha, Syringa_ dan _Scabiosa_. Kau pernah bilang kalau ketiganya jika disambungkan akan menjadi kisah yang hebat. _Mentha_ itu **_perasaan hangat_** , kau mengalaminya setiap kali berada di dekat Akashi. _Syringa_ itu berarti _**cinta pertama**_ , kau tidak menyadari kalau Akashi itu cinta pertamamu. Kau jelas jatuh cinta padanya tanpa sadar, kau membiarkan perasaan itu mengalir begitu saja. Tapi seperti _Scabiosa_ , _**kisah cintamu itu berakhir tragis**_ karena Akashi akan pergi di saat kau baru saja menyadari perasaanmu. Aku tidak tahu banyak soal _hanakotoba_ , hanya mengulang apa yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku. Bukan berarti aku ingin memperburuk suasana... Hanya ingin kau menyadari perasaanmu—seperti yang kau lakukan pada setiap pelanggan yang akan membeli bunga di tokomu."

 

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Shintarou. "Hari ini Midorima- _kun_ banyak bicara, ya. Seperti bukan Midorima- _kun_ saja."

 

"O-oi! Sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya mengulang apa yang pernah kau katakan, Kuroko! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan..."

 

Tetsuya terkekeh pelan. Membuat senyuman tipis terulas di wajah Shintarou. "A-aku tidak keberatan jika kau butuh p-pelukan. T-tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja, sepertinya saat ini kau butuh tempat bersandar..."

 

"Terimakasih untuk tawarannya, Midorima- _kun_. Tapi kalau aku memelukmu sepertinya Kise- _kun_ akan marah, haha."

 

"Kuroko, kau ini..."

 

* * *

 

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Seijuurou bersama Tetsuya. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Tetsuya itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan keluarga aslinya di Tokyo setelah pertemuannya dengan sang Ayah minggu lalu.

 

"Kenapa aku harus membawa semua ini, Tetsuya?"

 

Tetsuya memasukkan pakaian-pakaian yang selama ini dipakai oleh Seijuurou ke dalam koper. "Aku sudah bilang, semua yang ada di kamar ini adalah milikmu. Bukan hanya pakaian ini saja, buku-buku, papan _shogi_ dan bola basket semuanya milikmu."

 

"Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu."

 

Tetsuya berbalik. Ia berlutut di hadapan Seijuurou lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Seijuurou. "Tapi aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, Akashi- _san_."

 

"Tetsuya terlalu baik, aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian disini."

 

"Tidak semua anak mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan orangtuanya setelah sekian lama terpisah. Kau ini beruntung karena masih bisa bertemu dengan orangtuamu, lagipula masa depanmu terjamin jika kau kembali ke keluargamu."

 

Seijuurou mengelus pipi Tetsuya dengan satu tangannya yang sedari tadi terkulai, sementara tangan yang satu lagi menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya. "Apa Tetsuya tidak merasa kehilangan?"

 

"Tentu saja."

 

"Kenapa?"

 

"Karena Akashi- _san_ adalah orang yang kusayangi."

 

Usapan Seijuurou pada wajah Tetsuya terhenti saat tangan Seijuurou berada di dagu Tetsuya. "Panggil namaku, Tetsuya."

 

"Akashi- _san_."

 

"Itu terlalu formal."

 

"Akashi- _kun_."

 

"Masih terlalu formal."

 

"Seijuurou- _san_?"

 

"Lebih akrab."

 

Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Kau ini banyak maunya ya... Seijuurou- _kun_."

 

Seijuurou tersenyum puas. Perlahan ia tempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tetsuya. Menciumnya lembut, sebelum melepaskannya sepuluh detik kemudian.

 

"Beri aku setangkai _Myosotis_ , maka aku tak akan melupakan Tetsuya."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Hari ini kau terlihat senang, Seijuurou-_ san _. Hal menyenangkan apa yang terjadi selama aku bekerja?"_

 

_"Tetsuya sudah pulang rupanya." Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya, mengecup singkat pipi kanan Tetsuya. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan laguku tadi siang."_

 

_"Kau membuat lagu?"_

 

_"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin melakukannya setelah melihat bunga matahari yang kau bawa dua hari yang lalu."_

 

_Tetsuya duduk di samping Seijuurou setelah membantu Seijuurou berpindah posisi dari kursi roda ke sofa. "Aku ingin mendengarkan lagunya. Suaramu pasti bagus."_

 

"Soba ni iru koto nanigenai kono shunkan mo wasure wa shinai yo— _Jangan pernah lupakan saat-saat kita bersama._ "

"Tabidachi no hi te wo furutoki egao de irareru you ni— _Kau yang tersenyum saat kita bersalaman sebelum kita berpisah_."

"Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu— _Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dengan segala kehangatannya_."

"Kaeshitai keredo kimi no koto dakara mou juubun da yo tte kitto yuu kana— _Jika kau ingin aku kembali, bisakah kau bilang bahwa kau percaya padaku?_ "

"Soba ni itai yo kimi no tame ni dekiru koto ga boku ni aru kana— _Apakah aku masih memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk dapat bersamamu_?"

"Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratte ite hoshikute— _Melihatmu tertawa itulah yang selalu ingin kulihat_."

"Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu— _Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dengan segala kehangatannya_."

"Korekara wo boku mo todokete yukitai hontou no shiawase ni imi wo mitsuketa kara— _Karena itu aku ingin sampaikan bahwa sekarang aku sudah menemukan arti kebahagiaan sejati_."

 

 

" _Sebenarnya," Tetsuya membuka suara setelah Seijuurou selesai menyanyi. "Aku tidak yakin Seijuurou_ -san _membuat lagu hanya karena melihat bunga matahari itu."_

 

_"Ketahuan ya," Seijuurou terkekeh. "Lagu ini sebenarnya pesan untuk Tetsuya."_

 

_"Maksudmu?"_

 

_"Kalau suatu hari aku harus pergi dari hadapan Tetsuya, maka Tetsuya hanya harus percaya padaku jika ingin aku kembali."_

 

_"Bagaimana jika kau melupakanku?"_

 

_Seijuurou mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Tetsuya. "Karena itulah aku meminta Tetsuya untuk percaya, aku pasti kembali pada Tetsuya."_

 

_"Aku hanya harus percaya padamu, 'kan?"_

 

* * *

 

 

Maka saat melihat punggung Seijuurou semakin menjauh, Tetsuya berbisik lirih. "Aku hanya harus percaya padamu, 'kan? Kalau begitu, cepatlah kembali lagi padaku."


End file.
